If Today Was Your Last Day
by Jack M. Kaiser
Summary: What if today was your last day?


**If Today Was Your Last Day**

**Summary:** What if today was your last day?

**Time Frame:** Any

**Category:** Drama, romance

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** Jack/Sam

**Warning:** Major character death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything pertaining to Stargate SG-1. I just whump them.

**Author's note:** This story was inspired by the Nickelback song 'If Today Was Your Last Day' and the fire was fueled by my evil brain twin and whumpmaster not_a_zatarc. You are a dear friend!

_P4G-992 was not much different than Earth. There were lots of trees, grassy plains, and flowers. Off in the distance rows of huts could be seen perched on top of a hillside, wisps of smoke floating out from the crude chimneys._

_Colonel Jack O'Neill adjusted his sunglasses. "Come on, kids. Let's see what else there is on this wonderful home away from home." _

_Major Sam Carter broke her gaze and followed her commander down the dirt path that led away from the Stargate. The path led into a small forest of what looked like the oak trees back on Earth. Other than the sounds of birds, all was quiet as they stepped into the trees. That was until the zipping sounds of arrows splitting the air could be heard. _

"_Pull back!" Jack yelled as an arrow embedded itself in the tree not two feet away from where Sam stood._

_Sam took off at a dead run with Daniel at her side, turning her head to see Jack and Teal'c racing up behind them. In minutes they were back at the DHD and Daniel's hands were flying over the symbols. Just as he pushed the last one, Sam turned around. Teal'c was almost to where they were and Jack wasn't too far behind. The whoosh of the wormhole engaging got Sam's attention back to the Stargate. As fast as she could, she pushed their code into her GDO while arrows started landing around her._

"_Carter, Daniel, get through the Gate!" Jack yelled as the number of arrows flying at them increased._

_Daniel jumped through the wormhole just as Teal'c put his foot on the first step. Sam turned back around in time to see an arrow hit Jack._

"_Sir!" Sam screamed. "Teal'c, Jack's been hit!"_

_Sam ran to Jack's side, totally oblivious to the arrows hitting the dirt at her feet. She knelt down beside the fallen Colonel and lifted his head into her lap. She nearly screamed when she saw the pointed tip of the arrow sticking out of the center of Jack's chest. Tears welled in her eyes as the big Jaffa scooped Jack's limp body into his arms. Sam stood and followed him into the wormhole as the sobs began to come._

**SG1SG1SG1**

_Sam sat in the hallway in front of the infirmary doors with Daniel and Teal'c occupying the chairs on either side of her and General Hammond standing by the wall. Her elbows rested on her knees and her face was buried in her hands. The image of the arrow going through Jack's chest played in her mind like a movie reel that was stuck on repeat. Tears poured down her cheeks as she prayed for Jack to live. She needed him, needed to tell him that she loved him. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders as the infirmary door opened. Her heart clenched in her chest when she saw the bereaved look on Janet's face as she stepped out of the infirmary._

"_I'm sorry. There was too much damage to his heart. I tried." Janet informed them tearfully. "Colonel O'Neill died shortly after he was brought in."_

_The news hit them hard, even General Hammond shed tears to mourn their friend. Sam felt like her heart had stopped and her lungs refused to bring in the air that she needed. In a sense, it did. The love of her life was gone and she never got to tell him that she loved him. That she'd loved him from the first time that she saw him. That she was sorry that she never went fishing with him._

**SG1SG1SG1**

_Sam stood at Jack's casket, staring down at his pale and lifeless body. Her eyes scanned his dress uniform and the award ribbons that he'd earned adorning his breast lapel. Her heart ached as the tears burned their way down her cheeks. One tear dripped from her chin onto the thick make up caked on Jack's face before it rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the silken pillow beneath his head where it disappeared. _

"_I love you, Jack." Sam whispered into his unhearing ear._

**SG1SG1SG1**

_Mournfulness hung in the air of the Gate room like a thick blanket during Jack's memorial service. There wasn't a dry eye in attendance while Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, And General Hammond gave the eulogies. When the last speaker finished, the remaining members of SG-1 carried a wreath to the open wormhole and let it go into the shimmering puddle. Sam's legs felt like they were made of jelly as she retook her place at the base of the ramp to watch them fold the American flag that had been draped over Jack's casket. A lump formed in her stomach and slowly made its way to her throat, choking her along the way. Her whole body began to tremble when they approached her with the folded flag. As she reached out her shaky hands to accept the flag, her vision began to blur. A jolt of electricity shot through her when the flag was placed into her hands, her legs went out from under her and everything went black._

Sam sat bolt upright in bed, sweat covered her body and her breath came in short sobs. Her heart ached as she swiped at the tears rolling down her face.

"Jack!" She called out in the dark.

She jumped out of bed and ran from her bedroom. Without the slightest pause she grabbed her car keys and slipped on her shoes, running out of the front door like the Devil himself was after her. She started her car and sped down the street. She had to get to Jack's house to tell him that she loved him. Halfway to Jack's, Sam abruptly slammed on her brakes when she heard the song on the radio. Her emotional dam broke loose as the words washed over her.

_**If today was your last day**_

_**And tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past**_

_**Donate every dime you have?**_

_**Would you call old friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**_

_**Swear up and down to God above **_

_**That you finally fall in love**_

_**If today was your last day**_

_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**_

_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars **_

_**Regardless of who you are **_

_**So do whatever it takes**_

Sam's heart gave a flutter and pushed her foot to the gas, thankful that it was three in the morning and the streets were deserted. She got the message loud and clear, it was time. The song continued on, giving her the push she needed to do what she knew now that she had to do. Finally, she pulled her car into his driveway. She turned off the ignition and without removing the keys, she opened the door and got out. As she made a mad dash to his front door, she went over in her head what she wanted to say to him. By the time she was pounding on the door, her heart was beating like it was going to burst out of her chest. It wasn't long before his bedroom light came on and she could hear his sweet voice calling out that he was coming and to hold her horses.

Jack opened the door, his graying hair was tousled and his sweat pants and t-shirt were wrinkled. He barely got her name out before she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Carter? What's wrong? You okay?" Jack asked concernedly as he rubbed her back.

"I had this horrible nightmare that you were dead. Jack, I'm sorry that I came here like this, but I had to tell you." Sam spoke quickly barely pausing for sobs.

"Tell me what?"

"Jack, I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Air Force be damned!"

Jack pulled back and looked down at Sam. She could feel her cheeks burning and an ache settled into her heart. Had she made a mistake? Much to her surprise and joy, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to place a passionate kiss on her lips. They stayed lost in each other until the need for oxygen finally broke them apart.

"I love you, too, Sam. I'll turn in my letter tomorrow and as soon as it clears, I'm gonna marry you." Jack said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Tomorrow? Did you already have it written?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Yea. I has planned on talking to you about this, but ya beat me to it."

Sam hugged him again, relishing in the feel and smell of him. The pain from the dream dripped away and was quickly replaced by pure bliss. He was here, alive and in her arms. If today _was _her last day, she'd die a very happy woman.

**The End**


End file.
